Silent Library
by JazzyCat
Summary: She was only there for a book, not a surprise visit from Natsume Hyuuga, the biggest stud in the upper school division. But then he made her promise to stay quiet, and then she couldn't walk away, not when he was touching her like that... LEMON ONESHOT.


**Silent Library**

Mikan stepped into the deserted library and peeked around. Truthfully, there was almost no one there. Two students were using computers in the media center, and the librarian was behind the desk, but all were in the opposite direction that in which she was going.

Gracefully she loped through the tall double doors, hearing them click shut behind her, and nearly skipped over to the fiction section—an area not often visited by the students of Gakuen Alice. (What with a movie theater, CD store, and the equivalent of a very large shopping mall in Central Town, what use could any teenager have for a _book_?)

She shimmed a little in a half-dance of excitement and stepped quickly, her eyes skimming over titles and authors, looking for the right one while her hand absentmindedly played with the hem of her skirt, which she felt was getting a little too short for her. Luckily, she thought with relief, she was in the dark, in the deserted section of the library, where no one would see her panties, even if they _were_ showing which they weren't anyway. And her mind would soon be busy with a book.

A few steps further into the dimly-lit aisle of the stacks, Mikan found what she was looking for. It was wedged on a shelf in the very corner, practically hidden behind the chair of a nearby study table, but the flamboyant script of the title was enough to catch her attention. Happily, she bent over and reached for it, trying in vain to move the chair and stretch her arm to catch the binding on her fingertip…only to feel a sudden grip on her waist, and hips grinding into her own.

Out of pure instinct and fear she straightened, jumping forward ever so slightly, but there was very little room in which to maneuver, and she couldn't turn to face her attacker.

Her back was pulled flush against a hard chest, and those hips moved once again. She could feel something stiff pressing into the small of her back, just above the low-sitting waistband of her skirt. She swallowed nervously and took in a deep breath, ready to scream for help.

A hand moved over her mouth before she could, and she thought the hand looked tan, but it might have been the nearly-nonexistent lighting.

"Shh…" a voice sounded in her ear, the air whistling through his teeth to tickle her ear. She shivered. "You don't want them to hear you now, do you?"

Mikan blinked in recognition. "Natsume!" she cried, but his hand muffled her voice.

"Shhh…" he said again, and she nodded, realizing that cooperation was the only way to get herself out of this situation. He pulled the hand away from her mouth, instead letting one finger trail its way down her neck slowly, enjoying the goose bumps it left in its wake.

"What are you doing?!" Mikan asked in a harsh whisper, trying not to shudder from the pleasant sensations.

"Browsing," was his smart-ass reply, and the hand on her neck moved down to her collarbone, and then further south until it teased along the opening of her blouse. "And I found something that looks good."

Mikan blushed at the compliment—something rare coming from _the_ Natsume Hyuuga; man with a thousand fangirls—but her happiness was quickly overridden when he began to undo her buttons.

"What are you _doing_?" She asked a little more harshly, moving her hands to his wrist and trying feebly to pull his hand away. Part of her didn't want him to stop. Another part didn't want anything more to happen in so public a place that anyone might find them.

Two buttons were undone now, and he pulled the collar of her shirt away to nibble the newly-exposed flesh of her neck. "Don't make me say it again," he warned, and scraped his teeth. She moaned a little, but her sense was not gone.

Her hands flew to his again, pulling. "Stop," she asked once more. "Someone will see."

He nipped and she squeaked.

"I don't mind at all." The immobile hand, once resting docilely on her hip, now began to move, slowly moving southward to the hem of her skirt. "It's your own fault for wearing this."

That wasn't fair. He knew as well as she did that it was a regulated uniform that she was _required_ to wear. And just because it was a little short did _not_ give him license to molest her in the stack of the library. Squirmed, she twisted her body to tell him just that.

And stopped when she saw the look in his eye. Hot, fevered, lustful, yes. But his deep crimson eyes were always like that; seductive and alluring. This time, however, there was something else.

But before she could put her finger on it, his lips were on hers.

He'd never been known to be a gentle person. His personality was rough, and so, on the few (okay, _many_) occasions she'd fantasized about kissing him, she'd imagined him to be the same in everything he did. But as his lips moved against hers— just a simple, close-mouthed kiss—she couldn't help but notice he was being…._tender_. Sweet, even.

It was still enough to make her head spin.

He broke away and she panted. Her eyes met his, and she blushed prettily, oblivious to the fact that her shirt was half unbuttoned and his fingertips were rubbing circles into the skin of her hip. His free hand was pressed against the spines of the books beside her head. He leaned in toward her, until their noses nearly touched.

"Mikan," he whispered, almost a question. She knew what he asked. She gulped. His voice was incredibly gruff and sensual and…he was making her want him. She tilted back her head and stood on the tips of her toes to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

He grinned against her mouth and deepened the kiss, having gotten permission. His expression turned devious.

"N-Natsume?" Mikan squealed in surprise as she was twirled again, her front pressed into the shelf, her back pressed into…Natsume.

His hands held her waist, his mouth attacked her neck. She writhed in pleasure, and let out a loud moan, biting her lip when he stopped and dropped his face to her ear. "Come come, now, Mikan. This is a library, you know better."

She wanted to glare at him; she could hear the smile on his face. He was _enjoying_ this torture! For a moment she almost hated him, but then his mouth and hands would touch her again and she'd forget whatever temporary lapse of judgment had made her think that way in the first place.

_Restrain yourself,_ she urged her mouth. _Or else he'll stop…_ oh!

Her legs nearly turned to jelly when his fingers slipped down from her hip and trailed the front of her panties. It took everything she had—and her fingernails digging into a rather unfortunate book—to keep herself upright.

She felt her nipples harden with every touch. Her breasts ached, pressed uncomfortably against the metal edge of a shelf, but remembering Natsume's words, she said nothing, did not complain, just waited and bit her lip until it bled.

He teased her, fingering the elastic band, threatening to wedge under it, and then moving away, up toward her bellybutton. A disappointed moan (which made him chuckle darkly), and he moved back. One hand still clutched her waist, pulling her flush against him, where she could feel his erection. The other…

_Finally!_ She thought, as she felt the lace lift away from her most intimate of areas. She shook in anticipation, and from nerves. She wanted this, she really did. But it was also her first time.

A small bite on her earlobe, and his voice calling her name were all the reassurance she got before his fingers delved into her already soaked opening. She clenched; her fists, her teeth, her wetness, desperate to let loose the groan she was keeping in. But she couldn't let him stop!

His fingers stretched her untouched flesh, waiting a second to adjust before retreating. Not quite fully removed, they plunged back in, then repeated the process.

Mikan's eyes screwed shut, her mouth opened in a small 'o', and her feet spread a small bit to allow him better access. His touch was electric, his left hand tracing circles across the flat plane of her middle and the other doing unspeakable things to her womanhood.

She gasped as he added his thumb to the mix, rubbing a small nub she herself had played with on more than one occasion, always with him in mind. She threw her head back, and Natsume's tongue moved along the crook of her neck.

"Mmm…!" She muffled a scream and widened her stance a fraction of an inch, tilted her hips to be more accommodating to his hand. When he added another finger she nearly stopped breathing altogether, and it took every ounce of her strength not to shout.

Her restraint brought tears to her eyes and she opened her mouth wide in surprise as his wrist twisted, his fingers pistoned faster, deeper in and out of her, his thumb pressed harder, until with a shudder, she came.

Panting, she leaned against the bookshelves, peeking sheepishly over her shoulder at the only man who could do such things to her. The offending hand slipped slowly from her panties and out from under her skirt and made its way to Natsume's mouth, where he licked each digit clean. That sight alone had her hot again.

"You did very well, Mikan," he praised her quietly. His hands attacked her middle, turning her and pulling her curves against his chiseled body. Her legs still shook from her climax, and she couldn't (nor had she the will to) resist when he led her small body away from the shelves, and lifted her onto the study table not two feet away. One foot rested lightly on the chair beside it, the other dangled in the air. She stretched onto her back and Natsume laid himself between her long legs, leaning over to kiss her. He gently ran his tongue along hers, then broke away just as abruptly.

She whimpered at the loss, but was quickly silenced by his lips and tongue on her neck instead.

Her hands found their way to his shoulders and twisted the fabric of his shirt, barely noticing as his fingers deftly made quick work of her buttons, hands followed by mouth on a quick descent.

She found her bra straps were slid down her shoulders and the cups removed, freeing her aching breasts. There was a moment—a horrible hesitation—in which he stopped to enjoy the view that had her terrified he'd changed his mind, but one fearful glance at his face silenced all worries.

His eyes flicked up to hers when Natsume sensed her gaze, and she could see nothing but lust in them. Before she could inspect them further, his tongue was swirling around her nipple, then pulling away with a small 'pop' to treat the other.

A hand massaged whichever his lips were not occupied with, neglecting no inch of her skin. She mourned the loss when he moved away, but found herself quite surprised by how pleasurable a bellybutton could be when touched just right. She squirmed a bit; the only thing she _could_ do not to let loose with some noise or another.

And then her hips were lifted off the table, her skirt flipped up, and she felt exposed for the first time. The only thing protecting her from him was a thin layer of wet cloth—growing wetter by the second. Her legs quivered in his hands, and she moved her knees together, denying him access, despite her burning need for him.

Sensing her unease, Natsume took a moment to bend over her lips again, coaxing her mouth open with his tongue and exploring her mouth. Her brow furrowed in pleasure and he pulled away, resuming his place between her knees. His hands slid up her thighs, spread them slowly. He placed small kisses on the smooth, pale skin as he worked his way closer to his ultimate goal. With each kiss, Mikan grew wetter, hotter, more electrified. She wanted to feel his touch always. Wanted his kiss and no other for as long as she lived. That tongue—the one that had done such good things to hers—was moving to the one place she had only dreamed it ever would.

He was so close, so close. She braced herself, planting one foot back on the chair, spreading her legs a little wider; only a bit. Her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides in anticipation, and finally, finally, he licked.

The slightest touch almost had her at her end. He was so warm, so wet against her. Her earlier reluctance was gone, and the leg hanging limply over the side of the table moved to his back, the heel of her sensible shoes digging into his shoulder, silently urging him on, deeper, faster.

He lapped at her slowly at first, taking his time about it, and exploring each fold, moving carefully around her clit, careful not to touch it and send her off the edge too soon. When he moved his fingers to her lips to give him more room to maneuver, her fingers found their way into his hair and wound there tightly. Her grip grew tighter with each flick of his tongue, her breath more shallow. He dove into her hot hole without warning and she nearly lost it then, feeling the muscle fill her and then leave. He nearly licked all her juices clean once more before moving to the real prize.

Just a little ways up was the pearl, the key to her unmaking. The tip of his tongue flickered over it and then was gone, and lights pulsated behind her eyes.

"Oooh," she breathed, which, under different circumstances would have been a scream of pleasure. Her hips rocked violently when he touched her again, moving with broad strokes of heat, then leaving her in the cold. With each touch, she twitched, reveling in the most delicious feeling of his mouth against her pussy, her movements growing more and more wild, until his free hand had to hold her down in order to finish. He chuckled at her eagerness and the vibrations sent chills everywhere, the ends of her hair, the tips of her toes.

He went faster then, employing his lips to suck on her clit, alternating between that and fast licks. It was a miracle she'd lasted as long as she did, with him working such magic.

Her hips being detained, she settled for arching her back madly and tugging at his hair a little when she finally reached the point of no return. Sensing her end, Natsume pulled away, and Mikan almost went mad.

"Evil!" She exclaimed in a breathy whisper, and he laughed. He teased her outer lips; much too far.

"Say it," he ordered, and she wasted no time in guessing what he wanted.

"Natsume," she moaned as loudly as she dared. Her eyes, hooded and hazy, peering down at his look of utter satisfaction before his face disappeared and all she could see were fireworks behind her eyelids as he ravished her pussy with tongue, lips, the heat of his breath. She was so far over the edge she wasn't sure she could come back.

But as soon as she thought that, she was riding the end of her wave, coming back much too soon for her liking. She wanted to be in that place forever, if Natsume was the one who put her there.

She gasped and choked as she recovered, wondering why he'd focused so solely on her, and when he was going to want something in return. She was more than willing to return the favor.

Once her arms could support her, she propped herself up to look at him, and in the dark she could only see his outline, leaning over her. When his own hands didn't move, Mikan nervously reached for his waist, fumbling briefly with the belt-buckle and button before finding the zipper and freeing his erection. Her small hand wrapped gently around it and she heard him groan. She felt a ridiculous sense of pride for being the one to elicit such noise.

In a small fraction of a second, Natsume was there, at the edge of the desk, standing between her legs, his hands holding her knees at his sides. She had only a moment to take in the sight of him before his hands were positioning them and his eyes looked to her one last time for permission.

The sight of his cock was intimidating, and she could imagine nothing but pain from something so big, but this was Natsume, she rationalized. And she trusted him.

And, she added, almost as an afterthought, after what he'd proved himself capable of with his hands and his tongue, she owed him this much at least. And if his satisfaction came at the price of a little pain, she was willing to pay it.

Fearless for the first time, Mikan consented with a nod, and braced herself as he pulled her hips in toward his own.

Pain was indeed her first response, and she nearly cried out, small tears slipping past closed eyelids instead.

Natsume sucked in a breath through his teeth. Never had he felt a girl so tight around him, so perfect a fit. Her legs wrapped round his waist and he looked down to her face, contorted in pain. He did everything he could not to thrust into her again, instead leaning over to kiss away those tears, a silent communication that he would take things slow, be careful.

She shook her head, opening her eyes to look up at him. Those wide brown eyes, so trusting. Her lush, bruised lips mouthed one word; a word he didn't understand, and she nodded almost imperceptibly, urging him on.

He kissed her full on the mouth to dull the pain as he shifted against her hips, grinding a little to help her adjust. A sharp intake of breath was her only response, and he moved again.

Mikan felt him stretch her insides in the most painful way, but it was a good pain, one that dulled with every passing second. Natsume rocked away from her, and then slammed back, his fingers gripping her hips tightly, his eyes closed as he rocketed toward his end.

Mikan, Mikan, Mikan, he thought. He almost couldn't believe this girl beneath him was the girl he'd loved for the past eight years, finally naked, finally aware of his feelings, finally accepting them and returning them wholeheartedly. It made every thrust that much better.

Soon, once her pain was gone, Mikan sped things along, matching him, thrust for thrust, and only the muted slap of skin on skin could be heard.

In one swift movement he scooped the small girl into his arms and switched positions. She now straddled his lap as he sat on the study desk that neither would ever forget. His hands guided her hips up and down until she learned the movement well enough on her own. She bounced, and his eyes were glued to her breasts—small, but perky and enough for a handful—as they bounced with her.

He was close, he realized; too close. She was still too far off. His right hand supported her back while his left swung a leg up over his shoulder, and the change in angle had her gasping and moaning quietly. He could see her face flush and with every bounce she came closer. Soon he timed himself, thrusting up hard each time gravity pulled her down, then moving away to rebound back.

That pussy was the only one he'd ever need again, he decided, just as she tightened around him in her third climax of the afternoon. He pulled her hips down hard and came right after her, keeping her stationary and slamming his lips to hers, engaging her tongue in a battle with his to muffle both their cries of ecstasy. She ground against him slightly as she rode out her high, wonderfully satisfied knowing it was Natsume who filled her.

When pants subsided and kisses were reduced to slow, steady pecks Mikan reclaimed her arms from the boy's shoulders and slowly climbed down from his lap. Natsume steadied her as her wobbly legs nearly buckled under her, pulling her to him once more for a long, slow, chaste kiss.

He pressed a finger to his lips, signaling that she stay quiet, and pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you," he whispered, and sadly pulled away, righting his clothing and hair enough to leave, but not before slipping a spare key to his room into her hand.

Mikan watched him go, still unsure she'd heard him correctly.

He loved her?

The metal in her hand almost didn't register, but after collecting her thoughts for a moment, Mikan _did_ realize that she was in a most inappropriate state, and quickly rearranged her clothing, running her fingers through her hair and praying she looked presentable and not like she'd just had a really, _really_ good shag.

There was nothing she could do for her kiss-swollen lips, but she clutched at the book she'd first come for.

On her way out, Mikan bypassed the checkout counter altogether, knowing that she would never, _ever_ return that book.

After all, it now held too much meaning, and too many memories to give up.

* * *

**A/N: Well well, my first lemon in which I actually wrote the lemon bit. This is a momentous occasion.**  
**Tee hee. I feel so naughty. I hope you enjoyed it though. :)**  
**My inspiration came from another fic in which two characters were doing UNnaughty things and one of them mentioned the game show by the same name as this fic. If you want to know more, you'll have to google it, but I'm pretty sure you can figure it out. ;) **

**R&R**


End file.
